


Day 14 - Genderswapped

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female!Tony Stark, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner, genderbent, genderswapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Bruce loses track of time in the lab and Tonya wants his attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for how short this one is, but there are two reasons:  
> 1) Not a lot of time to write, sadly.  
> 2) For some reason, I have a really difficult time writing M/F. No idea why.  
> Either way, sorry again, but I hope you enjoy the story all the same. :)

Night had fallen on New York City. It was the city that never slept and apparently neither did Bruce Banner.

 

The scientist was terrible at keeping track of time when he was working unless it involved an experiment. That meant he could usually be found at all hours of the day or night in his lab, hard at work on whatever project caught his attention at the time. Sometimes even more than one.

 

He sat on a stool, two tablets in front of him as well as a computer, gaze scanning each screen intently. Bruce was neck deep in the specifications for a new Iron Woman suit that Tonya had asked him to look over. He’d long discovered he had a difficult time telling Tonya Stark no when she wanted something. Especially when she looked at him with those big brown eyes.

 

Bruce was so buried in his work, he didn’t hear the door to the lab open behind him. He jumped slightly when two arms wrapped around him from behind and a low voice purred in his ear.

 

“Working late again, are we, Doctor Banner?” Bruce smiled once the surprise wore off, glancing over his shoulder at Tonya. But his eyes widened when he took in her appearance.

 

Tonya wore a red and gold lacy negligee that immediately had Bruce’s attention, making him turn on the stool to face her fully. She took the opportunity to move between his legs, hands sliding over his chest. Bruce didn’t get a chance to formulate a response before she was speaking again, lips temptingly placed near his own.

 

“It’s a shame if you are. The bed’s so cold and lonely,” she murmured, her dark hair spilling free down her shoulders and those brown eyes captivating Bruce as they always did.

 

He couldn’t help the wry chuckle that escaped. “I was looking over the suit specs like you asked me to,” Bruce pointed out.

 

Tonya shrugged one shoulder, an impish grin curling her lips. “They can wait, don’t you think?” Then she pressed her body against him fully and kissed him firmly.

 

Yes, Bruce agreed as he immediately kissed her back. Yes, they could most definitely wait.


End file.
